Patricia Simmons and Karen Silva (The Closer)
Patricia Simmons (Wendy Phillips) and Karen Silva (Jenny O'Hara) are the main villainesses from "Speed Bump," episode 4.02 of The Closer (airdate July 21, 2008). The latter is the manager of a halfway house, where the former worked as a volunteer. The house served as a home for (mostly) ex-cons, with one of them being Roy Wilkinson, who was convicted of manslaughter in 1999 for killing Carly Mayhan, the daugher of film producer Davis Mayhan. In the episode, Roy was found as the victim of a fatal hit and run, and the investigation had Davis and his wife, Laura Mayhan, as suspects, as they had the perfect motive: revenge. Karen spoke fondly of Roy and expressed sorrow over his going off the wagon and his death, and Patricia became involved when it was revealed that she was the benefactor of Roy's life insurance policy, with Patricia expressing shock over this and stating that she did not want Roy's money. Suspicion towards Laura Mayhan increased when it was revealed that she had been harassing Roy during his attempts to find work, doing so by reminding his employers what he did to Carly. This counteracted against Laura's earlier claim that she had never seen Roy following his release, and during Laura's admission to harassing Roy, she repeatedly identified his license plate number, which was to a car that was registered to a man named Jerry Nemec, who also lived at the halfway house but died three years prior while Roy was incarcerated. Jerry was also killed in a hit and run and had a policy out on him, as did Jim Francis, who was interviewed by Brenda Leigh Johnson. When Jim was shown his policy, he stated that the handwriting on it wasn't his, and it ended up revealing that both Patricia and Wendy were not only Roy's killers, but Jerry's as well. As it turned out, Karen had expressed bitterness over ex-cons being in her care, and it led to Karen devising a murderous and lucrative scheme and involving Patricia as an accomplice. As part of their scheme, the women would file separate policies on their victims, with each woman as the beneficiary. Regarding the murders, Patricia would inebriate their victims while Karen runs them down in her car, beginning with Bill Johnson and Luther Thurman, Jerry Nemec three years prior, and Roy in the episode's events. Regarding Roy's murder, the evil Karen ran him down a second time to make sure he was dead. The villainesses maintained their genial demeanor during Brenda's interrogation, but their true colors began to be uncovered once they saw Jim Francis. It came to a head when Brenda uncovered Jim's policy and stated that only Karen signed as a beneficiary, leading to Patricia attacking her villainous cohort in anger, while screaming at Karen that she was told that they were done with their scheme. Brenda read them their rights while the women brawled, and after the women were separated, Karen stated her callous reasoning behind the scheme, stating that their victims were criminals and drunks getting everything while she and Patricia were waiting on them. After Brenda stated that one of them would be charged with first-degree murder while the other would be charged as an accessory, Patricia confessed and stated that they got Roy drunk and that Karen ran him down and glanced back to make sure he was dead, after which Karen ran down Roy a second time. Karen stated that Patricia was lying, with Brenda responding that it would be up to a jury to decide, after which both women were officially arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Jenny O'Hara also played villainess Sandra Walkey on CSI. *Patricia Simmons and Karen Silva are similar to CSI: NY villainesses Grace Chandler and Debbie Fallon, as in each case, both pairs were involved in murderous insurance schemes. Their method of murder was also similar, as they would incapacitate their victims before running them down in their cars. Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killer Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested